How Xephos Came to Be
by Swapado
Summary: Xephos' planet is at war with their sworn enemy Minecraftia. The spaceman is ordered to to the frontlines when his spaceship Crashes on Minecraftia! It's his job to go undercover, and he seems to meet other people on the planet. He decides to group up with them and they are known as the Yogscast.
1. Chapter 1

Xephos was running through the forest as fast as he could. Something was chasing him; but what? He zigzagged ducked, bobbed, and weaved his way through the forest until he thought he lost the creature. Even though he lost the creature, he was lost himself. Who is this Xephos? Where did he come from? Well, I'm about to tell you Xephos' backstory.

Xephos is a spaceman strategist from a planet with a cursed name that nobody will say, even I won't say it. The spaceman had many friends, many enemies, but no family on the planet that will not be named. Their planet was up against a powerful planet known as Minecraftia. As Xephos studied the map of Minecraftia to look for weak points to destroy in his study, he noticed the where the industrial part of the world where all of the weapons come from. "If we destroy this part of their world, they'll be begging for mercy," He said to himself, "I need to tell the Council this!" Xephos ran as fast as he could to the capital to inform the council of his discovery. "What is this Industrial part of Minecraftia called?" asked one of the Council members. Xephos took a deep breath. 'This is it,' he thought to himself, 'I can finally go on a mission and prove myself worthy of the council.' "The part of the world is called Tekkit."


	2. How Xephos Came to be: chapter two

"Hmmmmm….. Xephos, we will look into this. If is true, you will get a special reward and will be sent down on a mission to Minecraftia to destroy Tekkit." Xephos was thrilled to hear what the Council said. Xephos started to run out of the capita to tell his friends but was stopped by the council members, "Oh and Xephos," "Sir?" "Do not tell your friends. And if this is not true, you will be exiled. If you refuse to be exiled, you will be killed publicly. Is that clear?" "Y-yes sir." "Very well. Now go!" Xephos took off as fast as he could, home feeling confident that he was right.

The next day, he was called to the capital to be seen by the council. 'Is it a lie? No! It couldn't be! I checked last night!' Xephos was wondering if he was right or not and started to worry. When he reached the Council, they told him the news. "We looked into what you said yesterday, and found that the facts you stated are true. Congratulations. You have been promoted to Commander as your reward. You will also fly down to Tekkit and destroy the District. Xephos was completely in awe at his accomplishment. "I will start packing right now sir!" Xephos saluted the Council and ran home to pack his things. But little did the Council or Xephos know is that one of Xephos' enemies were listening in on them. Xephos' enemy was named Stri, he was the same rank as Xephos but was very jealous of him. Later that night, while Xephos was asleep, Stri snuck out and sabotaged Xephos' ship and put a jammer so he could not contact his world. Satisfied with his work, Stri snuck into Xephos' house and took the food supply he was going to travel with. "He'll most likely starve before he even reaches Minecraftia! Ha! You are worthless." And snuck back home. The next morning, Xephos said goodbye to his friends loaded his things and started flying away. Meanwhile, Stri was telling the Council that Xephos was not worthy of going. The Council started to believe him. They tried to call Xephos to come back to the surface but Xephos could not hear the signal because the jammer was blocking it.

As the spaceman started approaching Minecraftia, Xephos started to get hungry, "Time for a little bit of tea!" , he said to himself. He started looking around for his food. "Where the hell is it? I know I packed it! Damn it!" He started to look for the other food that he packed. "Where the **** is it?!" The brown headed started to get mad. Little did he notice that his screen started to flash ERROR ERROR. When he turned back to the screen and when he read it, he started mashing buttons furiously. Sweat was on his brow and he was very nervous. Then, he pressed the wrong button. "SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE COUNTDOWN 1 MINUTE." Xephos panicked like mad, throwing on his spacesuit and gear. "3…2…1…SELF DESTRUCT SECQUENCE INITIATED." Xephos opened the air lock literally at the last second and jumped out. He turned around as he floated away to watch his ship explode in a giant fireball that only lasts for a second (because he's in space! There's no air!) and fragments go everywhere. When he turned back around, he realized he was drifting towards Minecraftia! He started panicking but already drifted into orbit. He started traveling so fast in orbit, he blacked out. When he woke up, he noticed he was on land. He scanned the area to make sure he was able to breathe. When he scanned where he was, he realized he was on the enemy planet, Minecraftia! Not only was he in Minecraftia, he was in Tekkit!


End file.
